What is wrong with Hermione?
by jessieleigh96
Summary: Hermione keeps falling asleep and faints in the hospital wing entrance in the presence of Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. What is causing this?
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm spring day, and it was a sunday morning. Harry, Hermione and Ron were sat under a tree just outside the entrance, staring across the lake.  
>"Hey, Ron, want to play wizard chess?" Harry asked him.<br>"Yeah sure! Let me go and get my wizard chess set." Ron said.  
>"I will come with you!" Harry said eagerly. "Hermione, want to come to?"<br>"No, I will stay here."  
>"You sure?" Ron asked.<br>"Yeah."  
>"Okay then." Harry and Ron both ran up the steps and out of sight. Hermione layed down underneath the tree, and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she was sleeping.<p>

*Dream*

She was falling, falling through thick fog, and she couldn't see anything. She couldn't tell whether she was the right way up, or which way she was facing. As she fell, the fog started to change shape around her, into a million tiny faces, all staring and shouting at her. She had started to panic, and as the faces began closing in, she began to scream.

"Hermione, wake up!" She was being shaken awake by someone.  
>"Hermione..." She opened her eyes to see Ron and Harry watching her. She could see the chess board infront of her, which looked like it was in the middle of a game.<br>"Wh...What?" She said, obviously confused.  
>"We came back and saw you asleep so we thought we would leave you sleeping, but then you started moving around and moaning so we thought you were having a nightmare." Ron explained.<br>"Yeah so we decided to wake you up." Harry continued.  
>"Oh. Um. Well, thanks for, erm, waking me up then." She began to sit up, and when she did, she noticed that she had a slight headache.<br>"Do you want to play a game of chess with me when we have finished this game, Hermione?" Ron asked.  
>"Um, yeah, okay." she replied.<br>"Cool."

She watched Harry and Ron finish their current game, and when they had finished, Hermione took harry's place on the grass.  
>"Um, you'e move Hermione."<br>"Oh, is it? Okay." She commanded for her chosen piece to move.  
>"Ah ha!" Ron said. He had just taken the piece Hermione just moved. "Your turn again."<br>"I know." she moved another piece, just for Ron to take it.  
>"Concentrate Hermione!" Harry called out.<br>"Im trying!" Hermione snapped back. She hastily moved another piece.  
>"Check. I win! You never let me win before!"<br>"I didn't let you win!"  
>"You're joking right?"<br>"No!"  
>"Yeah you are." Ron smirked at Harry.<br>"Guys, I swear I didn't!"  
>"You're serious?" Ron rasied his eyebrows at Hermione.<br>"Yes!"  
>"YAY! I finally beat the unbeatable!" He playfully punch Hermione in the upper arm. "Hip hip, HOORAY!"<br>"Congrats mate." Harry patted Ron on his shoulder.  
>"Yeah, congratulations." Hermione said.<br>"I think its just about time for dinner." Harry said. Ron got up, but Hermione stayed sitting.  
>"You coming?" Ron asked her.<br>"Um, Im not really hungry. Im gonna go upstairs and get started on my transfiguration homework which is due tomorrow."  
>"Wow, for the first time in ages, maybe even ever, I did my homework before you." Ron smiled. "But you should really come to dinner. Surely you must be hungry?"<br>"Some people just are not hungry all the time, like SOME people." She emphasized the 'some' because Ron was always hungry.  
>"Yeah but you have to eat something..."<br>"Im not hungry, okay?"  
>"Okay then, suit yourself." Ron said. "Lets go, Harry. Bye Hermione."<br>"Yeah, bye Hermione." Harry said.  
>"See you."<p>

She stood up, and she noticed her headache a bit more. She started to go up the staircase and make her way to the common room, when Neville passed her.  
>"You not going to dinner Hermione?" he asked her.<br>"No, not today. I forgot to do my homework." She admitted.  
>"Wait. You? Forget your homework?" he said, shocked.<br>"Yeah." she blushed.  
>"Ha ha ha! Okay Hermione! You can stop joking with me."<br>"Im not joking." She whispered.  
>"Yeah okay Hermione." He said still laughing. "See you later."<p>

She understood why he didn't believe her, as she had always done it in advance before. What made her forget this piece of homework?

Inside the common room, she gathered the books she needed and sat down in an armchair next to the fire. _This chair is very comfy_, she thought. She put her books on her lap, and decided to close her eyes for a second. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep again.

She was being shaken awake again by Harry and Ron. She opened her eyes, and to her horror, she saw it was light outside.  
>"Oh my gosh! Its the morning!" She said.<br>"Yeah, we saw you asleep last night after dinner and decided to let you sleep." Ron said.  
>"Why! I didn't do my transfiguration homework!" She was panicking now. Never once had she missed a homework deadline.<br>"Relax! You have never done this before, so why would youget in trouble?" Harry pointed out.  
>"STILL! Ill never get it done in time!" She stood up, and she suddenly felt dizzy, and had to hold onto the chair and close her eyes, hoping it would go away. It did, but slowly, and it didn;t go unoticed.<br>"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked, concerned.  
>"Yeah."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Well appart from the fact that I forgot to do my homework, Im fine!" She snapped, and walked up the stairs to her dorm.<br>"Something isn't right..." Harry said to Ron.  
>"Yeah I know..." He agreed.<p>

Both boys went to get ready for their next class and met each other in the common room by the portrait.  
>"Shall we wait for Hermione?" Ron asked.<br>"She probably already went." Harry said, and with that, both boys left the common room to go to Transfiguration.

As they entered the classroom, they Hermione sat on her own at the back of the room, and went to sit with her. She had her elbow on the desk and was resting her head on her hand. She didn't look too well.  
>"Hermione, are you sure you are alright?" Harry asked.<br>"Yeah." She turned around and both of them could see she had been crying.  
>"Whats wrong?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time.<br>"Professor McGonagall told me to stay after class after I told her that I didn't do my homework! She will probably give me detention!" She started to cry again.  
>"Hermione! She will not give you detention, I am sure of it! She didn't give me a detention the first time I forgot my homework!" Harry tried to comfort her.<br>"I guess..." She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

"Okay class. I want you to practise not only transfiguration, but also charms. You will cast 'Wingardium Leviosa' on these leaves, take only one each, and transfigure it into a fruit of your choice. Begin."  
>Everyone at once took out their wands and cast 'Wingardium Leviosa' on the leaves at the front of the room. Many did it easily, while other struggled. Hermione was one that struggled. She managed to lift the leaf and get it half way to her desk, but it kept dropping.<br>"Ugh! Ive had enough!" She got up out of her seat and picked up the leaf and put it on her desk.  
>"Cheat!" Draco called from the other side of the room and pointed at Hermione. "Professor! She just picked it up without bothering to do the spell!"<br>"I did, its just I couldn't get it the whole way." She replied.  
>"Miss Granger, this isn't the behavior I would expect from you. Five points from Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall said.<br>"But Professor I-"  
>"No 'but's Miss Granger."<br>Hermione looked down and tears formed in her eyes. She picked up her wand and tried to concentrate on transfigurating the leaf into a strawberry. She managed to do it, but only at the end of the lesson.  
>"If anyone does now have a fruit infront of them, you may feel free to eat it. However, if you didn't, would you kindly return the leaf. Class dismissed." Professor McGonagall instructed. Hermione waited until everyone had left before walking up to the teachers desk.<br>"Miss Granger, are you feeling alright?" She asked her.  
>"Um, yeah." She replied, surprised how sore her throat felt. Professor McGonagall put her hand to Hermiones forehead, and gasped.<br>"Miss Granger, you are burning up!"  
>"Am I?" Hermione shivered.<br>"Yes, you most certainly are. How long have you been feeling ill?"  
>"I dont know, I think it was yesterday afternoon." She thought.<br>"Well why didn't you come to the hospital wing?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
>"I thought it was nothing..." Hermione said.<br>"I knew something was wrong when you walked in here, and to top it off you forgot to do your homework, which isn't like you at all."  
>"I know, Im sorry." Hermione started to cry again.<br>"Don't cry, Miss Granger! Im sure it isn't your fault that you forgot."  
>"But it was! I fell asleep outside yesterday afternoon and in the evening!"<br>"Exactly, you couldn't help falling asleep could you?" She said.  
>"I guess not." Hermione suddenly felt very hot. She could feel the blood rush to her face. The sudden change in temperate made her dizzy. She clutched the desk for support.<br>"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall said, worried.  
>"It doesn't matter, im fine." Hermione said.<br>"Hospital wing. Now."

Professor McGonagall grabbed Hermione by the arm to keep her steady and walked with her outside the room. Hermione began to get dizzier, so she was glad that she could lean on her professors arm. It got so much worse that she ended up shutting her eyes and letting Professor McGonagall lead the way. She had also gotten increasingly tired just by the short trip. Upon entering the hospital wing, Professor McGonagall was practically dragging Hermione. Madam Pomfrey hurried over to the both of them, andgrabbed Hermiones other arm. Hermione couldn't think anymore, and even with her eyes shut, she could see colourful stars. Her knees gave way but never touched the floor as her professor prevented it. Hermione knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey felt Hermione drop. Both lifted her up and layed her down on the bed.  
>"Hermione?" Madam Pomfrey asked gently, while tapping her face. Hermione didn't stir.<br>"Minerva, she's out cold." Madam Pomfrey said, concerned.  
>"I can see that." Professor McGonagall said, leaning over Hermione.<br>"Do you have any idea what is wrong with her?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
>"No, all I know is that in my class, she told me that she forgot to do her homework, and she couldn't do her work. I called her back at the end of the day and she got dizzy."<br>"Okay, I will run a diagnostic spell on her, to see if it will give me any answers.

Madam Pomfrey ran her wand up and down Hermiones still body, and tutted.  
>"Fever of forty degrees, migraine, fatigue, and aching of muscles. All symptoms of the acromantula fever."<br>"Merlins beard! How did she catch that?" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.  
>"I have no idea!"<p>

Both women stared in disbelief for a minute or two, and Madam Pomfrey broke the silence.  
>"We had better give her the potions."<br>"Yes, what does she need?"  
>"A fever reducer, an antidote to the acromatula fever, and we need the prevention potion to make sure we don't catch it." She informed Professor McGonagall.<br>"Okay, do you want to get them? I don't know what each of the potions look like."  
>"Yes, I will fetch them. You stay here with her." Madam Pomfrey agreed.<br>"Okay." Professor McGonagall sat in a chair next to Hermiones bed and held her hand. What time was it? She thought to herself. Maybe around midday? She has been out for about twenty minutes...

Her thoughts were interrupted when Madam Pomfrey came up behind her and handed her a tiny potion bottle.  
>"You drink this. It is the prevention potion. Im surprised we actually had some since this fever is quite rare." She said.<br>"Okay." Professor McGonagall drank it all in one gulp, being afraid of the taste. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.  
>"Im going to try waking her up again, to see if she will drink the potions before I out them into her stomach by magic." Madam Pomfrey informed her. "Do you want to help?"<br>"Yes, I will help you." She stood up, still holding Hermiones hand. "Hermione?" She said softly, while Madam Pomfrey tapped her face.  
>"I have an idea." Madam Pomfrey said, her face lighting up. She conjured a wet cloth and charmed it to stay cold. She then placed it on Hermiones forehead. "Not only will it help her fever, it should help her wake up."<br>"It is working. She just moved her hand slightly." Professor McGonagall said as a smile spread across her face.  
>"Hermione? Can you open your eyes?" Madam Pomfrey asked gently. Hermione moved her head a little bit and her eyelids opened slightly. Hermione put her free hand up to her forehead and sighed, opening her eyes a lot more.<br>"What happened?" She asked, puzzled as to why she was in the hospital wing with her head of house staring down at her.  
>"I brought you here, as you got dizzy in my classroom. Do you remember?" Professor McGonagall asked her.<br>"Not really no." Hermione whispered.  
>"Well, I brought you here and Madam Pomfrey helped me get you onto a bed, as you fainted as we got you here."<br>"Really?" Hermione couldn't remember anything about this.  
>"Yes, you have been out for about thirty minutes now."<br>"Thirty minutes? It didn't feel like that long."  
>"Well it was, dear." Madam Pomfrey chipped in from the other side of the room. Hermione tried to lift her head to look at her, but as she tried, her headache kicked up a notch.<br>"Ow." She said, rubbing her head.  
>"What hurts?" Madam Pomfrey asked.<br>"My head."  
>"We bought you some potions. You can either drink them, or I can put them into you stomach for you." She said.<br>"I will drink them." Hermione said. Professor McGonagall helped Hermione sit up and put the potions to her mouth. Hermione took the antidote first, and then took the fever reducer. As soon as she had finished drinking, she fell asleep while she was still sitting up. The fever reducer had done its job. Professor McGonagall gently layed her down, and tucked her in, re adjusting the cold cloth on her forehead.  
>"Bless her." Madam Pomfrey said with a small smile on her face.<br>"Yeah." Professor McGonagall agreed. "Do you know how long she will be asleep for?"  
>"The rest of the day at least." Madam Pomfrey replied. "Maybe all night too."<br>"Okay, do you need me to stay here and help you?"  
>"You can go if you like. Go and get some lunch, and you have lessons to teach this afternoon."<br>"Oh yes. Do you want anything from Lunch?" Professor McGonagall asked her.  
>"Oh, no thank you. I have a sandwich in my office."<br>"Okay then." Professor McGonagall left to go to lunch and teach her classes. However, as she entered the great hall, she got stopped by Harry and Ron.

"Professor, have you seen Hermione? She wasn't in charms, so I thought she was in the common room but she wasn't there either." Ron asked.  
>"She is in the hospital wing with Acromantula fever." Professor McGonagall said, and when she did, Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Do you know how she got it?"<br>"Um..." Harry began to say.  
>"It is important Harry." Professor McGonagall said.<br>"Well, in the forbidden forest, me and Ron followed the spiders and one of them was huge... and Hermione came with us." Harry explained.  
>"There is an acromantula in the Forbidden forest?"<br>"Um, yeah..." Ron said.  
>"Thanks for letting me know." Professor McGonagall went up to the staff table and sat next to Hagrid.<p>

"Hagrid." She said.  
>"Minerva." He replied.<br>"Do you happen to know anything about an acromantula in the forbidden forest?" She asked, and Hagrid suddenly went red.  
>"Um, no. Why do you asked?"<br>"Well, Hermione has come down with the Acromantula fever, and we don't want anyone else to catch it, do we?"  
>"No, Minerva."<br>"So are you sure that you don't know anything?""  
>"I...I...Im sure." He said looking away from her, and reaching for his pumpkin juice.<br>"Okay then." She said and sat down, loving how Hagrid looked so guilty. So there was an Acromantula in the forbidden forest.

At the end of the lunch session, Hagrid, turned to her.  
>"Minerva, if there was an acromantula in the forest, what would you do with it?"<br>"I don't really know, and it doesn't really matter if you a sure that there isn't one there, does it? But of course I must get someoneto check for me first."  
>"Yes,but if there was one there, what would you do?" He was finding this awkward.<br>"Probably get rid of it, but there isn't one there, as you say, so there would be no need to remove it."  
>"Minerva, I haven't been honest."<br>"What do you mean, Rebeus?"  
>"There is one in the forbidden forest, but I am looking after it. If I promise to keep all students away, can he stay?"<br>"I don't know..."  
>"Please Minerva! He is well trained and wouldn't hurt a soul."<br>"You promise?"  
>"Of course, I promise."<br>"Very well. It may stay there."  
>"Can I see Hermione?" He asked.<br>"Are you immune to the fever?"  
>"Yes, I have had it before."<br>"Ok, you may ask Madam Pomfrey if you can visit tonight." She gave him permission.  
>"Thank you Minerva."<p>

Professor McGonagall stood up and left, to go and get ready for her next class. 


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner had finished, Professor went straight down to the hospital wing to check on her student. On arrival, she saw that Harry and Ron were trying to visit Hermione, but even she knew that they were not allowed.  
>"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley? What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked.<br>"We want to see Hermione." They both said at the same time, as if they had rehearsed it.  
>"And I told them no." Madam Pomfrey said.<br>"I agree with Madam Pomfrey, boys. She is ill and it is contagious, which means that we don't want you to catch it." Professer McGonagall said.  
>"But you both can visit her! Why not us!" Ron said, frustrated.<br>"We are both immune." Madam Pomfrey said, and then the frustrated boys faces changed to a more disappointed look.  
>"I wil give you permission to see her, but only when her fever has broken, which could be a couple of days before that happens." Professor McGonagall said.<br>"I agree." Madam Pomfrey said.  
>The two boys left muttering things under their breath which the professor and the healer could not here.<p>

Professor McGonagall went and sat next to Hermione, who was still asleep, and didn't show any signs of waking up anytime soon, but she still sat with her for an hour.

During that hour, Professor McGonagall read some runes and rumaged through her thoughts. She thought about how peaceful Hermione looked, and thought that it was very peaceful in here. She closed her eyes and imagined herself being somewhere else, and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep herself. She dreamt of being home, in Scotland, with her family, but instead, she was here. She wished she could go home, even if it was only for one hour, so see her family that she hadn't seen all year.

She woke up an hour later, with tears on her cheeks. She wiped them away and went to ask Madam Pomfreyof the time.  
>"It is nine, Minerva. Is everything okay?" Madam Pomfrey asked.<br>"Yes everything is fine, thanks. I'd better get going. Please inform me if she wakes up, whatever time."  
>"Okay. Go get some sleep. You look like you need it." Madam Pomfrey suggested.<p>

Professor McGonagall left the hospital wing with one last look at Hermione, and left for her own room. She was still sad because of her dream, but she decided to think about something else. She decided to sleep, so she got dressed for bed, even though it was only nine.

The next morning, she woke, and remembered Hermione? Would she be awake? No, Madam Pomfrey didn't call her, so Hermione must still be asleep. Bless her, she obviously needed it. So Professor McGonagall hurriedly dressed and jogged down to the hospital wing to see her ill student.

When she arrived, she saw Madam Pomfrey leaning over Hermione, who was obviously waking up. She looked more like she was having a nightmare.  
>"Hermione, it is okay, you are safe, at hogwarts." Madam Pomfrey was saying. She turned around to see Professor McGonagall walking towards her.<br>"Having a fever induced nightmare, poor thing." Madam Pomfrey said to her. "Help me wake her?"  
>"Yeah of course Poppy." She said. "Hermione? You are safe!" She was trying to stop the girl thrashing around so much. Hermione flew her eyes open and she was almost hyperventilating. A tear spilled down over her left cheek.<br>"Hermione, everything is okay. You are safe!" Madam Pomfrey tried to comfort her.  
>"You just had a nightmare, none of it was real." Professor McGonagall also trying to comfort her.<br>"It looked so real!" Hermione said and burst into tears. Professor McGonagall helped her to sit up, and hugged her to try and comfort her a bit more. Hermione hugged her back.  
>"It may have looked real, but it wasn't. Dreams can be terrible things sometimes." Professor McGonagall told her.<br>"I know, I hate being ill!" Hermione said, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.  
>"On the bright side, your temperature had gone down by a whole degree, so you shouldn't have anymore nightmares like the one you just had. Would you like another fever reducer to help it go down justthat little bit faster?" Madam Pomfrey asked.<br>"Yes please." she whispered.

Madam Pomfrey gave her the potion bottle, which shook in Hermiones hand. She was obviously shaken by the nightmare.  
>"Would you also like a calming solution?" Madam Pomfrey asked.<br>"No thanks, ill be fine." Hermione said. After she had drank her potion, Professor McGonagall helped her to layback down and held her hand until she fell asleep. She left to go to breakfast, and teach her morning lessons.

During lunch, Professor McGonagall sat next to Albus.  
>"Minerva, how is Hermione?" He asked.<br>"She is still ill, but her temperature has gone down by at least one degree. She woke up from a fever induced nightmare this morning."  
>"So she is recovering?"<br>"Yes, but slowly. Nasty, that acromantula fever."  
>"I know." He agreed.<br>"I had better go and check on her." She said. "Please excuse me." She stood up and made her way to the hospital wing for the second time that day. To her surprise, Hermione was awake and talking with Madam Pomfrey. 

"Hermione, are you feeling better?" Professor McGonagall asked her.  
>"Yeah, loads better thanks! She said with a smile.<br>"Her temperature is next to normal and she no longer has a headache." Madam Pomfrey informed her. "She can leave tomorrow, as I want to keep her under observation overnight."  
>"Thanks great news!" Professor McGonagall beamed.<br>"Yes, all thanks to you and Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said to her.  
>Both women smiled.<br>"So, I guess Harry and Ron can visit now." Madam Pomfrey said.  
>"Yes! I havent seen them for ages! Well it feels like ages." Hermione said.<br>"I will go and fetch them." Professor McGonagall said, leaving the hospital wing.

Five minutes later, she arrived with the two boys. Both were looking forward to seeing her.  
>"Hermione!" both boys had obviously missed her.<br>"Hello!" she smiled at them.  
>"How are you?" Ron asked.<br>"Fine now! A lot better."  
>"Thats good then. I bet you have been bored in here." Harry said to her.<br>"Not really, I was asleep for most of it."  
>"Oh right." he said.<br>"So when are you getting out?" Ron asked.  
>"Maybe tomorrow." she smiled.<br>"Really? Yay!" he replied.  
>"But the both of youwill have to help me catch up with my classes." She told them.<br>"Do we have to?" Harry said, looking slightly disappointed.  
>"Yes. You see how I feel when I have to help you." she chuckled.<br>"I guess so." he said.  
>"Well, we had better go to our next class. Potions." Ron said.<br>"I hate potions." Harry said.  
>"I don't hate potions, I hate snape." Ron said.<br>"Yeah true." Harry agreed.  
>"Well see you Hermione."<br>"Yeah, bye Hermione."  
>"See you."<p>

Both boys left, and Hermione leaned onto the back of her bed. She felt so much better. If only she could leave tonight, she thought to herself.


End file.
